


Loving

by jaekayelle



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-05
Updated: 2003-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: Three short pieces about Mal and Simon's life together.





	Loving

 

Loving

## Loving

### by Jae Kayelle

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, Tim Minear and Mutant Enemy own the characters. No copyright infringement intended. No profits made from this work of fiction. Spoilers: none 

Warnings: sappy, mushy and romantic. 

**~ ONE ~**

Mal was having one of his days where he didn't feel like pretending he was strong. He is the strongest man I know, but some days it was hard to convince him of that fact. 

Mal pushed himself away from the dinner table and stood up, his world weighing heavily on his shoulders. My eyes tracked him as he left the room, and I took note of the lethargy that suffused his movements. My heart ached for him. His exhaustion was more than physical. I knew that his emotional state was fairly shaky, too. 

I excused myself from the table and followed him to his bunk. Just a few steps into the passageway he heard me behind him and turned, his hand lifting a few inches to welcome me into his embrace. He didn't seem capable of doing more than that. We stood with our arms wrapped around each other, Mal leaning on me just a little with his chin resting on the top of my head. It was moments like that when I didn't mind the height difference between us. Then he sighed and looked down at me. 

"I'm sorry, love. I'm so beat...I just want to sleep for about a week." 

"And well you should. We've all been through a lot recently, you more than any of us. Sleep is exactly what you need." 

He even seemed to be having trouble standing up straight, his shoulders were bowed and his head down, but he looked up at me, his vivid blue eyes weary but hopeful. 

"Do you think you could sleep with me? Just let me lie in your arms?" 

We had spent nearly every night together since we became lovers. The few we were apart were due to him being off the ship on a job or when he was held captive. Or when I was held captive, I added ruefully. I was surprised he even asked this of me, but then I realized he thought that I thought he needed to sleep alone to recuperate. I smiled gently. 

"Of course I'll sleep with you. And I'll hold you as long as you want me to." He didn't often let me take control in our relationship preferring instead to be the one who looked after me. Not that I minded, of course, but the healer in me enjoyed taking care of him, too. 

He didn't speak again which said volumes about how exhausted he really was. He let me slip an arm around his waist and he leaned on me as we made our way slowly to his bunk. Once there and facing the ladder that led down into his room I had second thoughts about how maybe we should have gone to my quarters, which did not require climbing down a ladder to enter them. 

He started to reach out with one hand and one foot but I stopped him. 

"Wait. I'll go down first." Before he could finish gathering the energy to protest he gave up and stood quietly while I started down the ladder. I encouraged him to follow but I stayed where I was until he was standing on the rung above me, surrounded by my body and both of my arms. Then we descended. I knew he wasn't likely to fall but I was determined to look after him and he didn't protest, so I took advantage of his acquiescence. 

He walked over to the bed and when he stopped next to it he was definitely swaying. I walked over and gently pushed him until he sat on the bed. Then I began to undress him and he let me without interfering or trying to do the same to me. 

I studied him as I worked at buttons and suspenders and tugged at his clothing. His eyes looked almost bruised under the somewhat better light of his quarters than they had in the near darkness of the passageway. He noticed my scrutiny and managed a half smile. I leaned forward and kissed him chastely on the lips. Then I made him lie back so I could take his pants off. I left his boxers on and helped him get under the blankets, tucking him in up to the chin. 

"Aren't you getting in here with me?" 

I swear he sounded like a small boy looking for reassurance when he asked that. 

"Just getting you settled first." 

"It'll happen faster with you lying next to me." 

I chuckled. "Patience, my dear love." 

I quickly undressed down to my underwear and got into bed with him, winding my arms around his warm body. He laid his head on my chest and hung onto me while I stroked his scalp through his thick hair. I wasn't very sleepy so I was content to just hold him, but he grew restless and could not seem to lie still. After awhile he rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. 

"What's wrong?" I asked, rubbing my hand over his chest and trying to soothe him. 

"Can't shut off my brain and my body thinks it needs to go somewhere." 

He needed to sleep and I was determined to help him. 

"Do you trust me?" I asked him. 

"Of course." He sounded surprised that I would ask and looked at me. I flashed him a mischievous smile causing him to narrow his eyes in suspicion and ask, "What are you planning?" 

"Just lie there and enjoy it. I need you to get on your stomach, though." 

I flipped the covers back and shoved them down to the foot of the bed. Mal rolled over onto his front and bunched the flat pillow up under his head. Tension ran down the lines of his long body. Something needed to be done about that. 

"I'm sorry I don't have any oil." 

"What do you need it for?" he asked. 

"So I can give you a proper massage. This should work, though." 

Straddling his legs, I started at his shoulders using the pads of my thumbs to ease the knots I found. His muscles were strung so tight they had to ache. In fact, when I prodded a particularly hard spot he cried out in pain. 

"Sorry," I whispered and pressed a kiss to the place where I had hurt him. Then I continued working at the cramped muscles, moving down his body until I got to his hips. Grasping the waistband of his boxers I said, "Lift up." 

It took him a couple of seconds to figure out what I meant, exhaustion fogging his brain. Then, with my help, he raised his hips high enough for me to drag his shorts down his legs and off. My lover had the most beautiful ass. I gazed at its perfection admiringly for a moment before resuming my self-appointed task of helping Mal to relax. I continued the massage, returning to his back and then easing lower. 

After a few minutes of manipulating the lovely flesh with my hands temptation bit me like the proverbial snake. Besides, it would only help Mal, I reasoned. 

I nudged his legs apart so that I could kneel between them. Then I reached for the jar of lube that we kept under the bed and scooped some out onto my hands, warming it before I circled his opening with my finger. I felt him shudder at the first touch. A shiver ran through him and jumped under my skin as well. It was delicious and exciting. 

I worked at widening the breach so that I could slip two fingers inside his heat and seek out that...special...spot. Found it. He bucked under me with a loud groan, the vibration radiating through his back and legs and up into my body. I was already aroused. The sensation added to my excitement. 

"What are you doing to me, Simon?" It didn't sound like he minded; on the contrary, there was a definite tone of longing in his voice. 

"I can stop," I offered. 

"Don't you dare." 

I laughed and set about lubricating my anxious cock. Poor thing was really eager to plunge into that marvelous heat. How could I deny it its fun? 

"If you're gonna fuck me I want to see your face when you do it," Mal told me. 

"Whatever you want, my love." I placed a kiss between his shoulder blades, and then got off him so he could turn over onto his back again. 

It wasn't often that I took the dominant role in bed or even out of it, but I had topped a few times and, after my initial fears of doing something wrong vanished - thanks mainly to Mal's love and encouragement, I found I quite enjoyed taking charge like this. Besides, Mal needed me to do this tonight. I could tell he didn't really feel up to doing much more than being the willing recipient of some good loving. That was fine with me. Our relationship had been one of equality from the start, surprisingly enough. There was a lot of give and take between us, as it should be in a healthy bond. Neither of us thought about it much - I know, I asked him - it just seemed to occur naturally with us. I gave in to the mushiness and the thrill of how we were made for each other, keeping that to myself. Mal would only tease me mercilessly if he found out. Never mind that I was certain he felt the same way. 

I leaned down and captured his lips with mine. I entered and explored his mouth with my tongue while he licked and nipped at me in return. Then I pulled away to place tiny kisses on various parts of his body - his chest, his arm, his chin, and, finally, his stomach which quivered under my touch. Mal's breathing had quickened throughout and a faint sheen of sweat broke out on his skin. I looked into his blue eyes and saw the love and heated desire there. Glancing lower I took note of how his erection curved toward his belly, and how it twitched impatiently every now and then. He lay with one arm under his head and the other lifted beseechingly towards me. He was so beautiful. 

"Simon. Please..." 

"Shh. Let me take care of you." 

He nodded, mouth shut tight as if he wanted to urge me to be quick about it but didn't dare shatter the mood. I lifted his legs so that his knees bent and I scooted between them, closer to my goal. Kneeling there practically surrounded by Mal, I was seized by the urgent need to complete this mission of mine. So much for going slow, I laughed to myself. 

"...so funny?" 

"Just musing on how all men's brains are ruled by their counterparts down here." I gripped my cock in my fist and waved it at him. 

He reached between his legs and placed his hand on top of mine. 

"You just figuring that out now? And here I thought you were the smartest man I know," he teased. 

Pushing his hand away I stuck my tongue out at him and then I stuck my cock in him. He gasped, his eyes widened in surprise at the sudden intrusion, and then he swore at me. When he got used to the sensation of me filling him he relaxed, his muscles softening around my shaft and he sighed. 

"Like that?" I asked. 

"Like it even more if you move." He wrapped his legs around me, one inching higher than the other until he gave up and flung it over my shoulder. 

I rested my weight on my hands and knees while we settled on a position that was good for both of us. When we found it I gripped his hips and started to rock. I swooped down on him at unplanned intervals, stealing kisses from him as I moved. Mal arched up under me while his hands roved over my body, trying to touch as much of me as he could reach. His lips were swollen from much loving abuse and his eyes sparkled as some of his exhaustion faded away. 

He took his neglected organ in hand and stroked it in a manner that was downright wanton. The sight caused me to swell even more, something I hadn't known was possible before becoming involved with Mal, and I filled every millimetre of his hot channel. I reached down to cup the firm cheeks of his ass and pull him to me so that he was seated on my thighs although still on his back. The change in position allowed me to stroke across the gland deep within him. The magic spot some called it for the result was truly entrancing. He screamed out his pleasure and tightened his legs around me, bearing down on both my shoulder and my cock. A long, low moan escaped me at the sensation and I drove into him harder than ever. 

The bed was rocking wildly under us, up and down, up and down. I wrapped my fist over his, which was around his cock and helped him pump it. 

"Ahh...Si-MON! AHHH!" Mal climaxed and our hands were coated with hot, white fluid. The sight of him orgasming, his semen shooting out of him, caused me to overload and I emptied all I had deep into his body. I think perhaps I blacked out because the next thing I knew I was lying on top of him safe in my lover's embrace. Mal placed little kisses on my cheeks and eyelids until I managed to get my eyes open to gaze unsteadily at him. 

"You okay?" he asked, not even bothering to hide his anxiety. 

"Uh huh." I grinned at him. 

He smiled back. "You have the dopiest look on your face right now." 

"Mmm," was all I could say and I snuggled closer. I felt him shake as he chuckled at my response. I was just aware enough to know just how silly I must have looked to him, but that was part of being in a loving relationship - taking the good with the ridiculous. Then I remembered that this was supposed to be about me taking care of him. 

I lifted my head from his sweaty chest and blinked at him. 

"How do you feel?" 

"Refreshed and yet like I could sleep for a week," he told me. And then he yawned as if to emphasize the last part. 

We grinned at each other and I squirmed up his body to ask for and receive a kiss. 

"Sleep?" I asked. 

"Sleep," he agreed. 

His muscular arms wound around me, holding me to him and so we slept. 

# 

**~ TWO ~**

We had twenty-four hours on Whitefall. Twenty-four hours alone together in a clean hotel with room service and no interruptions from the crew or anything or anyone associate with our real life. 

I barely had the hotel room door closed before Mal slammed me up against it, covering my face and neck with kisses. There was no desperation in his actions, only love and a desire to please. His hands travelled over my body undoing buttons as they went. I tried to help but he swatted me away, so I let my hands fall to my sides and did my best to remain upright while he imprisoned my mouth with his and kissed me senseless. 

I truly lost all capacity for thought under his determined assault. His mouth followed the blazing trail his hands left on my body. My shirt and vest hung open and then my pants fell past my thighs. Mal dropped to his knees before me and completely without warning he engulfed my cock in the welcoming heat of his mouth. He released me and swallowed me whole a few times and each time when the cool air hit my burning, saliva soaked skin I shivered convulsively. His broad hands reverently caressed my stomach and thighs while his tongue lapped at the pre-ejaculate that leaked from the slit. He pressed the tip into it and I looked down to see him trying to meet my feverish gaze. The sight of him kneeling there with his dark pink tongue probing such an intimate spot was nearly my undoing. I felt my balls tighten and creep closer to my body. 

"Mal...I'm going to...I'm...!" I shoved my fingers deep into his thick head of chestnut hair and forcefully gripped him, trying not to hurt him in the process. I made myself pet him instead. 

Mal chuckled around my cock, the vibrations sending me over the edge and I gushed down his throat. He swallowed all I had to give him, lapping up the last of it as it trickled down the side of my spent penis. 

He stood up and kissed me soundly on the mouth leaving behind the taste of my own cum and that which was indescribably, uniquely Malcolm Reynolds. Then he walked towards the bed and stopped at the side. He turned to face me and slowly, with infinite, teasing showmanship, shed his clothes. I was positively entranced, what brain cells were still working at that point eating up the sight of him in all his naked glory throwing himself down to lie on his side on the bed. He propped his head up on one fist and slowly began stroking his rising cock. The lascivious grin on his beautiful face lured me over there. 

I took two eager steps towards him and stumbled. My legs were caught up in my pants and boxers, which had slid forgotten down past my knees. My balance completely gone, I pitched forward... 

...right into Mal's arms. Moving at lightning speed he had leapt off the bed and caught me before I hit the floor. He sat down on the floor, embracing me and laughing his fool head off. 

Parked in his lap, my naked ass seated on his equally naked thighs, I tried to glare at him but failed miserably in my embarrassment. Instead I tucked my head in under his chin and leaned against him, wrapping my arms around his neck. 

He planted a kiss on my temple and said, "If that wasn't the best proof that you love me, I don't know what is." 

"Huh?" I asked with what I hoped wasn't going to be typical eloquence. 

Placing a finger under my chin he tipped my head up and, with a quiet smile, simply said, "You fell for me." 

The kind of warmth that comes from being with the one you were meant to spend your life with spread through me like the rays of a sun. 

I replied, "That happened the day I met you." 

# 

**~ THREE ~**

We actually took a holiday. The entire crew needed some rest and relaxation so, when Wash -- probably at Zoe's prompting -- located a lush little rim world where the Alliance never bothered to go, we unanimously agreed to set down there for a week to recharge our batteries. Our arrival was close to the planet's dusk but the temperature remained balmy. It was soothing to our jangled nerves. 

The others had gone off in their own directions, doing whatever it was they wanted to do to relax. Mal and I were drawn to the seashore as if we were iron filings attracted to a huge magnet. Neither of us had ever seen the ocean before. A pair of wide-eyed, hypnotized landlubbers, we walked towards it hand in hand until we stood in the surf at the water's edge. The saltwater lapped at our feet getting Mal's boots and my shoes wet. We jumped back simultaneously, laughing at our reactions. 

I tugged at Mal's hand so that we stood well back from the sea-green foam and I removed my shoes and socks. Mal lifted an eyebrow as he contemplated my action, and then he sat down next to me on the dry sand to pull off his boots. He got one off by the time I had tucked my socks into my shoes, so I leaned over to help him by grasping the heel of his remaining boot and yanking on it. It didn't come off as easily as it should have so I threw one leg over his facing away from him, placing his booted foot between my legs and pulled harder. It still wouldn't slide off so Mal placed his bare foot on my ass and pushed while I pulled. I suspected the truth - that he was deliberately holding his foot in such a way as to prevent the removal of the boot - when he began caressing my backside with his toes. The instant his big toe poked me between the legs and the others spread out under my balls and wiggled, I yelped and his boot came off rather suddenly. I staggered forward a few steps before standing upright and turning to shoot him a dirty look. 

"That was not fair," I enunciated carefully, shaking my hair out of my eyes. 

"Who said life is fair?" he returned. Then he stood in one graceful movement and reached for my hand. "Care to take a walk with me?" 

He leaned down and kissed my open mouth, taking the time to sweep his tongue over my teeth and tonsils - or so it felt - before stepping back with a hopeful smile. 

As if I could say no. 

We returned to where the surf soaked the sand and just stood there gazing at its majestic beauty. The sun dipped closer to the horizon and was reflected back at us on the rippling surface of the water. Darkness fell and yet it remained radiant where we stood in the glow of the moon. I turned my gaze towards the man at my side. I could think of many things that gave me pleasure, some I would never again be able to partake in due to my life on the run, but none came close to the contentment of spending that life with Mal. I could give it all up for him. I laughed as I realized I had given it all up for him even if that hadn't been the plan in the beginning. 

Sometimes the best things in life just happened for a reason. 

As if reading my thoughts Mal turned to me then and said, "You know I don't believe in a higher power anymore, but because I get to spend my days and nights with you almost makes me want to believe again. It's as if some...one or something had plans for us and made sure we'd find each other." 

"Oh, Mal. That's so unbelievably sweet." My throat clogged up with sudden overwhelming emotion and a flood of hot tears coursed down my face. 

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry." He dried the salty tears off my cheeks with his thumb. 

Leaning into his embrace I shook my head. 

"Happy tears," I told him. 

"O-kay." It was clear he wasn't convinced of that and held me tighter, his strong fingers stroking through my hair as if to comfort. I straightened up and produced a watery smile. 

"Really. I'm fine." I held his gaze until I saw that he believed me. 

I drew his arms around me and stood with my back to his chest, looking out onto the ocean. 

"How lucky are we that we get to see this?" I mused. 

"I'm the luckiest guy in the 'verse," he replied, his tone implying he wasn't talking about the same thing I was. 

I tilted my head up and back until I could see his eyes. 

"Second luckiest." 

He kissed me and we sank to the sand to watch the moon disappear. 

# end


End file.
